may i like you?
by AOMINEGRIMM
Summary: Orihime dari Sd sampai SMP Sekolahnya Putri jadi dia jarang atau bahkan TIDAK PERNAH berbicara dengan cowok sama sekali!(kecuali ayahnya sendiri)tetapi sejak kejadian Grimmjow memberinya payung saat orihime lupa membawa payung akhirnya Orihime menemukan Cinta pertamanya!
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwwa,minna ^^

Ini fanfic pertama saya tentang Grimmjow & Orihime(my fav pairing forever w #Dor)

Hope you like it :D

Grimmjow & Orihime punya mas Tite Kubo,bukan punya saya ~

Warning : Typo,ooc,gaje,garing,abal-abal

Jika anda benci /tidak suka dengan fanfic saya maupun pairing ini,anda bisa klik keluar dari laman ini agar tidak mengacau pikiran ada ^_^

~here we go~

**hai, aku Orihime Inoue. Aku sekarang kelas 2 SMA,dan aku masih jomblo karena aku agak takut dengan cowok. Dulu aku dari Sd sampai Smp bersekolah khusus putri jadi aku jarang berbicara dengan cowok..malah..GAK PERNAH! Meskipun ayah itu cowok tetapi tetap saja berbeda Karena keluargaku sendiri. Tetapi saat ini aku menemukan cinta pertama ku..**

''uh~aku benci musim hujan!'' aku duduk termenung dekat loker sambil mengeluh.''sudah hujan, gak bawa payung lagi!'' keluhku lagi sambil teriak sendiri di dekat loker untung saja gak ada yang dengar karena yang lain sudah pada pulang.

''hoi,kau ini kenapa..kok teriak sendiri?!''

aku pun langsung melihat ke sumber suara itu. Ternyata laki laki berambut biru terang spike, matanya berwarna biru sapphire yang sedang melototiku itu muncul di hadapanku! uuh~ dia kan berandalan dan reputasinya paling buruk di kelasku karena sering bolos dan sering terkena skors bahkan dia ditakuti semua murid dan guru guru

''a..apa?'' tanyaku sambil ketakutan kayak melihat setan

si pria yang bernama Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez itu pun hanya menghela napas kesal dan mengeluarkan sesuatu untukku.

'' ini untukmu" Grimmjow pun melemparkan payung ke arahku dan aku berusaha menangkap payungnya

''nanti kau kehuja…''

dia tidak menjawab dan langsung pergi meninggalkanku sambil berlari lari pulang kehujanan

aku hanya melongo dan tiba tiba mukaku langsung bersemu merah

''_uh..apakah dia memang sebaik ini hanya padaku atau karena aku pertama kali berbicara pada cowok?''_

_~flashback end~_

Matahari pun menyilaukan mataku yang sedang tertidur lelap, rasanya malas sekali sekolah hari ini

tetapi mengeluh pun gak ada gunanya. Aku pun meraih jam beker di sebelah tempat tidurku dengan malas malasan. ''oh jam 7.30…EH?! JAM 07.30?!'' aku pun berteriak histeris dan langsung lompat dari tempat tidur

BRAK!

''selamat pagi , onee-chan. jangan dobrak pintu keras keras dong''adik tiriku, Loly yang habis mandi santai santai saja.

''Loly ! kok kau santai sekali sih~ dan lagi kok kau gak pakai seragam sekolah?''

HENING

'' onee-chan… sekarang hari sabtu tau.'' Jawab loly sambil keheranan melihat tingkah ku yang lagi aneh pagi ini

oh..sabtu.

''Oke aku tidur lagi ya…''

Loly pun menarik belakang bajuku

''O..Nee..CHAN~ apa kau lupa kau utangmu…''

aku pun merinding merasakan death glare dibelakangku dan menoleh.

''apa,sih?''

urat di wajah loly pun muncul

BUK!

…..

''Ke taman ah~itaii… Uh loly kejam menyuruhku mengepel dan mencuci baju gara gara aku tidak pernah membayar utang padanya! Padahal hanya aku pinjam sedikit kok…aku kan lagi bokek berat~'' keluhku sambil berjalan ke taman memegangi kepalaku yang terkena jotosan loly.

Aku pun duduk di taman sambil mengecek handphone ku apakah ada sms atau tidak

Ah..dari Grimmjow-kun.

''_hei..kau lagi apa?sendirian di rumah?''_

Aku pun langsung terkikik dan langsung membalas sms nya.

''_Gak..aku lagi di taman. Kau mau nyusul?''_

_message sent._

'' Hah?! Apa sih yang kutulis tadi?'' aku tersentak kaget dan merona merah.

Tapi.. Grimmjow –kun itu seperti teman curhat ku sejak dari kejadian itu padahal orang berandalan seperti itu anehnya mau mendengarkan menurut orang orang dia itu berandalan tapi menurutku dia…

''Spesial..''

Tiba- tiba Grimmjow-kun pun muncul dan duduk di sebelahku

''Yo.''

Aku pun kaget dan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk itu

''G..Grimmjow – kun?! Sejak kapan kau..?

''bodoh. Aku kesini 5 menit yang lalu tau! Sejak kamu bengong gak jelas di sini"

ASTAGA! dia dari tadi mendengarkan gumaman ku?!

Aduh ketahuan deh kalo aku imajinasi tentang dia~…uhh

''kau mau es krim? Biar aku yang traktir!''

HENING

''eh?.."

''kau mau rasa apa?"

''eh,gak usah gak apa apa"

''sudah jangan malu malu. Kau kan orang yang paling dekat denganku.''

''eh.''

''eh.''

Hening KEMBALI..

Tiba- tiba dia wajahnya memerah dan spontan aku juga merona merah.

''Kok kau bengong?! A..ayo cepat pilih rasa apa!''

''eh Va-Vanilla!''

''oke..Kau tunggu sini ya!''

duh kok kami jadi SalTing (Salah Tigkah) sih…

dan aku baru pertama kali melihat Grimmjow – kun

merona merah! Uh. Manisnya~..

Tapi apakah action manismu tadi pernah dilakukan dengan wanita lain selain aku?

''ini'' Grimmjow menyerahkan es krim Vanilla kepadaku

''Arigatou..''

kami pun memakan es krim itu sambil diam diaman.

''_uh..aku harus memulai topic pembicaraan nih..''_ gumamku dalam hati dan jantungku terus berdebar hebat!

''enak ya es krim nya?''akhirnya grimmjow memecahkan keheningan kami. syukur deh

''ah..iya''

''boleh kucoba gak?''

DEG!

_CIUMAN TAK LANGSUNG!_

''bo..bo..bo…leh..''kata kataku terbata sambil menyerahkan es krim ku dengan gemetaran hebat

Grimmjow pun tersenyum senang dan menjilat es krim ku. Duh..Gimana nih..

Mukaku pun merona merah seperti tomat dan Grimmjow sadar melihat ke arahku dan membalikkan es krimnya kepadaku.

''Ka..Kau manis sekali saat wajahmu merona merah..''

aku pun tersentak kaget melihat wajahnya tiba tiba merah dan dia langsung menarikku ke pelukannya

''Gr..Grimmjow – kun?''

'' sshh.. aku hanya mencegahmu melihat wajahku yang sedang memerah!dan juga aku tak tahan melihat wajahmu yang manis!''

_Hangat…_

Dadanya sangat bidang ini menenangkanku dan aku respon membalas pelukannya erat erat.

''uh..aku suka ka..''

aku kaget pada kata ku tadi dan langsung mendorong tubuhnya. Grimmjow pun sedikit terkejut

''A..ano! aku harus pulang nih soalnya takut mama dan papaku khawatir..ehehehe'' aku pun langsung pamit kepadanya dan meninggalkan Grimmjow yang bengong dan heran.

''_uh..aku belum berani menyatakan perasaanku sekarang padanya!''_

_**to be continued….**_

Yap~ Maaf ya gaje ceritanya dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya~~


	2. Chapter 2

YAHOO~ akhirnya chapter 2^^

Maaf ya nunggu lama :D #gaknanya

Computer saya rusak jadi saya pakai laptop aja nulis ini :v

Warning : TYPO,OOC,ABAL ABAL,GAJE.

Bleach Oom Tite Kubo

Don't like don't read!

_Bagiku… mungkin kejadian kemaren di taman hanyalah mimpi semata..Bertatapan mata dengan Grimmjow saja sudah bisa hati membuat hatiku berdebar debar apalagi kalo saling menyentuh fisik.. oh, mungkin aku tidak akan selamat_

_dari cinta ini.._

Oh iya aku baru dengar dari Unohana - sensei bahwa Grimmjow absen hari ini. Katanya lagi sakit. Huh… kenapa rasanya sepi sekali?

''Inoue ~dengar deh..''

''hmp.''

''kemarin, aku ditembak sama kurosaki-kun. Ah senang banget~''

''hmp.''

''tapi belum kujawab sih..menurut kamu gimana?terima gak? Kamu kan teman curhatku yang sangat sangat manis~''

''hmp..makasih.''

….

''INOUE!''

''WAA!'' aku pun kaget setengah mati dan spontan menengok kea rah sumber suara itu

''Rukia-chan..budek tau!'' teriakku sambil menutup telinga.

Rukia berkacak pinggang '' lagian kamu bengong terus di jendela seperti orang yg tak bernyawa yg sedang berdiri.. huh!'' Jawab Rukia kesal.

''eh..aku bengong ..''jawabku polos sambil terkikik ga jelas. Garing abis.

''…..''

tiba tiba Rukia mendekatiku dan mengangkat wajahku.

'' hoo~ lagi jatuh cinta ya?'' seringai Rukia .

''EHH?! ENG..ENGGAK KOK! RUKIA NGAWUR NIH!''

aku berteriak dan langsung bersemu merah.''_uhh gimana dong..ntar ketahuan kalo aku lagi jatuh cinta..habis Rukia kan jahil dan suka menggodaku!''_

''…_.''_

Aku pun diam. Rukia juga diam. Tak ada suara yg bersisa di kelas ini karena siswa yg lain sudah pada pulang.

''a..ano Rukia'' aku pun memulai memecah keheningan.

'' ya?''

'' Apa aku pantas jatuh cinta? Aku cewek yang sangat biasa yang tak punya daya tarik. Jadi mana pantas kan..Kamu kan sangat cantik banyak yg disukai di sekolah ini dan pintar.''

Mata rukia membulat. Ah benar.. anak ini sedang sangat jatuh cinta.

''Siapa namanya? Kasih tau dong~~'' Tanya Rukia heboh seperti orang yang sedang fangirling melihat idolanya

''eh…kukasih tau kapan kapan aja yah..'' jawabku sambil tersenyum malu malu

Rukia memanyunkan mulut 5 centi. ''yahh..yaudah janji ya!''

''iya pasti..!''

''yaudah yuk cabut..''

'' oke.''

Aku dan Rukia meninggalkan kelas dan pulang ke tempat masing masing.

TOK! TOK!

Ketukan pintu membuat Grimmjow terbangun dari alam kapuk. ''Iya bentar.''Grimmjow pun membuka pintu kamarnya.

Tampaklah Nel yang sedang membawakan nampan.

''Onii- chan .. ini kubawakan bubur dan jangan lupa ya minum obat nya ya..''

''Arigatou,Nel..''Grimmjow pun hanya tersenyum tipis dan mempersilakan nel yang sedang menaruh nampan itu di meja kamarnya.

'' mau kusuapin ,onii – chan?'' tawar nel.

'' gak ah.. aku sudah agak sehat dan aku juga cowok.''jawab Grimmjow sambil jaim. Tak mungkin cowok yang terkenal sangar dan kejam di sekolahnya ini disuapi. Meskipun keluarganya sendiri yang nyuapin, tetap aja Grimmjow gengsi. Nel hanya terkikik renyah.

'' Padahal aku khawatir sama keadaanmu loh,Onii – chan. Dan aku juga adikmu sendiri masa masih aja jaim..huuh..''. Grimmjow pun tertawa.

'' sudah tidur sana, udah jam 10 malam tuh besok kan kamu sekolah..udah kerjain pr blom?''

''udah.''

''yaudah,tidur.. oke?'' nel menganggukan kepala. '' semoga cepat sembuh ya Onii-chan biar besok bisa sekolah lagi..''

Grimmjow pun menyadari sesuatu..ternyata adiknya yang manis berumur 8 tahun ini lebih dewasa dari pada dirinya. ayah dan ibu Grimmjow meninggal karena jatuhnya pesawat, hanya Nel yang tersisa hidup dalam keadaan luka yang agak serius. Nel pun tidak menangis, dia kuat, dia ingin maju, dan siap menerima keadaan yang ada meskipun sangat pahit…Ajaib. Aku bersyukur sekali pada tuhan dan ibu,ayah yang telah memberiku seorang adik yang sangat sayang padaku

''iya,Nel makasih ya''

''oyasumi''

''oyasumi''

Nel pun menutup pintu dengan pelan. ''_semoga mimpi yang indah''_

BRAK!

''LOLY!''

Aku mendobrak pintu dan berlari ngos ngosan kea rah meja makan.

''berisik tau, onee-chan !'' loly menutup telinganya kesal. Terlihat loly sudah memakai seragam rapi dan wewangian. Di meja makan sudah tersedia roti isi selai dan teh

Loh kok dia tenang tenang saja sih? Padahal sekarang kan jam….

''Ayo buruan sarapan!ntar telat loh..''

''eh, iya''

ternyata masih jam 7. Aku menghela napas lega. Kenapa aku merasa kalau aku telat..apa aku ingin bertemu Grimmjow?

Aku pun duduk dan memakan sarapannya dengan lahap'' i..Itadakimasuuuu''

'' Onee-chan kau aneh..''. Aku pun hanya terkikik.

Aku pun menuju ke kelas dan menyapa rukia yang sedang membaca novel. '' Ohayou,Rukia~''

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan tersenyum manis.''Ohayou,Inoue''

''kau sedang baca novel apa?'' tanyaku penasaran

''oh..aku sedang baca novel ''Twillight'' jawab Rukia

BRAK!

Suara debrakan pintu membuat siswa yang ada di kelas ini terkejut dan diam .ah gak salah lagi… pasti ini..

''O-Ohayou Grimmjow-kun.''

Tiba tiba semua siswa menoleh padaku. Loh kok? Memang aku salah apa?

''_Ba-baka inoue! Kok kau berani sih nyapa si Jaegerjaquez?!'' _ bisik rukia yang terheran heran kalau inoue ini padahal tak pernah bicara dengan cowok apalagi cowok yang sangar ini!

Semua siswa juga berpikiran sama dengan Rukia.

''Ohayou.''

Grimmjow hanya menjawab singkat dan tersenyum tipis. Uh..senyumnya menawan sekali. Grimmjow pun menuju bangku nya yang ada di sebelahku. Lalu dia melirik ke arahku. Aku pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela takut mukaku yang sedang memerah terlihat olehnya. Lalu kami diam beberapa menit. Tak tahan , aku memulai sesi pembicaraan.

'' A..Ano.. kamu sudah agak baikan?''

'' Ah iya.'' Jawab Grimmjow pelan.

'' syukurlah.''

'' iya makasih.''

'' sama sama.''

'….'

Kaku. Kami kaku sekali. Tidak ada yang menarik di sesi pembicaraan kami.

Tiba tiba perutku sakit sekali. Entah kenapa dari pagi aku begini terus. Tapi aku berusaha melupakan sakit nya dan memulai aktivitas seperti biasa. ah ya sekarang ada pelajaran olahraga.

'' kau baik baik saja? Kau dari tadi terlihat pucat.'' Tiba tiba Grimmjow menanyakan keadaanku. Memang dari tadi Grimmjow menyaksikanku terus.

'' gak kok aku sehat sehat saja hehe..'' aku menjawabnya dengan tersenyum tipis.

'' benarkah?''

''ya! Jangan khawatir.''

'' oh ya udah.''

Kami pun menutup pembicaraan kami karena wali kelas kami sudah masuk ke kelas

'' Ya! Hari ini kita akan lari marathon keliling di luar halaman sekolah! Jalurnya 300 M, jadi kalau capek boleh jalan! Jalur finishnya di gerbang belakang sekolah, Mengerti?'' jelas Momo – sensei (guru olahraga) panjang lebar. '' Baik! Momo – sensei!''

''_aduh..perutku sakit sekali. ''_ aku menahan perutku. Semoga aku bisa kuat lari.

'' Inoue! Kamu gak apa apa? Perutmu lagi sakit ya?'' tanya Chizuru khawatir sekali melihat keadaanku. Tetapi aku gak boleh merepotkan orang lain.

'' gak kok, gak apa apa. Aku kuat..hehehe~'' aku hanya menutup ekspresi pucat dengan senyuman manis.

''yakin nih gak apa apa?'' tanya Chizuru lagi.

''ya kok!'' aku menjawab dengan semangat

Rukia yang tadi berdiri di samping ku menepuk pundakku. ''Kalau tak kuat bilang ya?''

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan tersenyum '' Iya.''

'' Ya sudah, ayo''

Momo – sensei memberikan aba aba lewat pistol.'' Ya. START!''

Semua siswa berlari dengan semangat dan cepat. Apalagi Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra yang selalu tercepat larinya di kelas kami . Aku tak boleh lengah..aku harus lari juga.

Tetapi baru saja berlari 50 m, aku sudah tak tahan lagi.. kepalaku pusing, perutku sakit, dan nafasku terengah – engah.

BRUK!

'' INOUE!''

Rukia yang tadi berlari di depanku sempat menoleh ke belakang melihatku yang terjatuh ambruk. Rukia pun mencari bantuan kepada seseorang. Sayang, siswa yang lain tidak ada yang berlari di belakang karena mereka sudah pada menuju garis finish. Rukia hanya bisa pasrah dan berusaha mengangkat badan inoue yang lebih 2x lipat lebih besar darinya

''Harusnya kau tadi tak usah ikut lari saja, baka!'' kata Rukia kesal dan berusaha tak ingin menangis. Ya.. Rukia tak ingin sahabat baiknya memaksakan diri dan sakit. Rukia lebih memilih kehilangan pacar dari pada kehilangan sahabatnya sendiri. Oh.. kau sahabatku yang paling baik,Rukia.

'' Gomen, Rukia .. aku tak ingin merepotkanmu…'' jawabku pelan yang masih sangat lelah dan ngos ngosan. Lama – lama penglihatanku semakin kabur.

''Inoue..bertahanlah.''

'' Hei, biar aku saja yang membawanya ke UKS. . kau lanjutkan lari saja.'' Tiba tiba Grimmjow berlari kearah kami. Rukia pun kaget dan bertanya pada Grimmjow. ''K-kau mencari kami berdua?''

'' ya! Momo – sensei menyuruhku mencari kalian berdua. Takut ada apa apa. Sini biar aku saja yang menggendongnya kau kan tak kuat menggendongnya,kan? '' Jelas Grimmjow ngos ngosan yang ternyata dia berlari cepat cepat. Rukia pun sebenarnya ingin ngomel karena dikatai kecil tetapi dalam keadaaan begini, tak ada waktu untuk mendengar ocehannya. '' Ya-yaudah. Tolong ya jaga dia!'' Rukia hanya bisa memberikan janji pada Grimmjow dan melanjutkan larinya.

Apa ini? Tiba tiba aku merasa sangat nyaman sekali dan aroma ini… tak asing lagi kalau bukan dia.. aku pun tertidur dengan nyaman

'' _kamu tahu kan..aku mencintaimu loh.''_

''_Ya aku juga mencintaimu,Grimmjow.''_

Aku membuka pelan pelan mataku dan aku merasa pusing dan sakit perutku sudah hilang. Ah aku ada di UKS. Aku baru ingat tadi aku pingsan saat lari marathon.

'' sudah sadar?''

aku pun kaget tiba tiba ada suara di sampingku. ''WUAH!G-Grimmjow – kun? Se-sejak kapan di ada di si..''

'' Tadi kau pingsan di tengah jalan saat marathon dan aku membawamu ke sini.'' potong Grimmjow pelan.

BLUSH!

Spontan wajahku memerah seperti panci yang panas

G-Grimmjow yang menggendongku ke sini?! Eh? Aku tak percaya. Aku terlalu senang Grimmjow peduli padaku..!

'' Dan temanmu tadi, si Kuchiki Rukia juga mencari bantuan.'' Jelas Grimmjow lagi dengan wajah datarnya.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan kami diam beberapa detik.

'' A..ano.. Terima kasih ya sudah menggendongku ke sini. Aku sangat senang kau peduli padaku.''

GLEK!

Aku memikirkan ucapanku tadi.. ''aku sangat senang kau peduli padaku.'' Aduh! Dikira aku keegeran lagi ..uhh dasar aku payah!

Grimmjow pun melirik ke arahku dengan heran dan tiba tiba menunduk menahan ketawa.

'' HAHAHA! Formal banget sih ..!'' akhirnya Grimmjow tak bisa menahan ketawanya.

'' eh? Eh?'' aku hanya terheran heran kenapa dia ketawa sekencang itu.

'' wa-wajar dong kalo orang berterima aku terlalu formal ya?'' aku heran tiba tiba kenapa aku menjadi seorang ''Tsundere''. Tetapi aku juga tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sekarang.

Grimmjow pun menepuk kepalaku. Ah..nyaman sekali ditepuk kepalanya… dan Grimmjow tersenyum menawan sekali hari ini.. aku tak akan bisa melupakan senyumannya.

'' kita kan teman jadi wajar saling tolong menolong.''

Aku pun menjawabnya dengan senyum '' Ya.''

_Bolehkah kita lebih dari teman Grimmjow?_

Thank you for reading Chapter 2! Ditunggu ya chapter 3 nya :D

Maaf saya masih pemula jadi fanfic nya masih agak kaku ceritanya :v


End file.
